


His Idols

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace has a crush, Concerts, First Meetings, M/M, Other, The Gangreen Gang go to a Gorillaz Concert, This is based back in 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: The Gangreen Gang sneak into a Gorillaz concert, during which Ace encounters not only his idols but his celebrity crush as well.





	His Idols

“Alright, boys. This is it. The night we’ve been waitin’ for.” 

Ace announced as he paced in front of his gang. His hands were placed behind his back and his chest was puffed as he gave his speech to his wide eyed friends. They all sat in a row, grinning with excitement as they listened. He was trying to display some authority and self composure as he gave his spiel, but deep down he was just as ecstatic as they were. 

They’d been planning for months for this very night; Ace had been counting down the days until the date arrived. It was the night Gorillaz were coming to perform. It was the gang’s favorite band, and each were extremely eager to see them tonight. Once he was done going over the plan, they’d gather their supplies and head out. 

“Ever since they announced their tour and revealed that one of the locations they’d chosen to perform was here in Townsville, we all knew what we had to do. Tickets sold out immediately, as expected, but that won’t stop The Gangreen Gang.” Ace grinned a toothy smile, stopping now to face all his members.

“We’re going to sneak into that concert and watch our favorite band perform. We’ve scoped out the location of the concert, spied on the venue, learned all that we can. We should be fully prepared for this evenin’. However, since I know a few of you tend to be a tad bit forgetful and dense I will go over our plan one more time.”

Ace walked to face his second in command, Snake. He trusted him more than any of the others, and considered him as full of sharp wits and street smarts as himself. 

“Snake, as you know you will be in charge of being our look out. You got your walkie talkie?” Ace asked.

“Yesss. Right here.” Snake told him, holding up the little radio.

“Good, yous will be watchin’ as we sneak around back. Keep us informed of any security guards or unwanted attention that may be nearing us. I also wants you to look out for those damn Powerpuff Girls! I don’t want them ruining our special night.” Ace informed him, sneering as he mentioned the little big-eyed brat’s names.

“Aye-aye, boss.” Snake nodded, stuffing the radio back into his pocket.

“Big Billy,” Ace turned to the redhead, “You’re going to put that strength of yours to good use. The entrance we’re going to sneak through ain’t going to open easily. You’re going to be in charge of getting that barrier open, got it?” 

“Yeah!” Billy shook his head, punching one of his fists into his palm.

“Arturo and Grubber, you two may have the most risky job out of all of us. You gotta bring attention toward yourselves so we can sneak around back. Get the guards to focus on something else and lead them away. Once me and Billy reach our entrance spot, you both will join up with Snake and meet us round back. Got it?”

“Loud and clear.” Lil Arturo replied.

Grubber simply replied by nodding his head vigorously. 

“It’s foolproof.” Ace said aloud, clasping his hands together. “I can’t express how excited I am, boys. I’ve been waiting for this night for a long time.” Ace mused.

“Me too! I can’t wait to see them perform!” Lil Arturo cheered.

“I can’t wait to see Noodle and Russel and Murdoc play!” Snake said excitedly.

“Yeah! And 2D sing.” Billy added.

“Yeah, me too.” Ace smiled widely, daydreaming briefly about the band.

“Especially since you got a crush on him.” Lil Arturo said with a snicker.

“W-what? No I don’t!” Ace stammered, face immediately flushing red.

“Yeah you do. Said so in your diary.” Arturo said.

“Diary? W-what diary? I don’t have a diary.” Ace said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah you do,” Arturo began, “..it’s red with those little black skulls on it-” 

“You read my journal!?” Ace yelled, growling slightly.

“You left it out on the table open one day, how could I resist?” Arturo shrugged.

“It was rather sssweet how you described him. If I recall correctly “Eyes like the night sssky, hair like the ocean, and a voice like an angel.” Snake spoke up.

“Yeah! And don’t forget about the part where he wished he could be in the band and hold his hand on day.” Billy said with a giggle.

“What the hell, you guys!? Did all of you read my journal?” Ace yelled, face red and his expression angry.

Grubber shook his head and blew a few raspberries.

“At least Grubber respects my privacy!” Ace huffed, turning around so they didn’t have to see his red cheeks anymore.

It was true, the young gangster did have quite the crush on the lead singer of Gorillaz. So much so he’d stay up at night listening to their songs and fawning over the blue-haired beauty’s voice. He’d grown so fond of the singer that he even felt inspired to maybe play music one day too. Perhaps he could play a guitar or bass. It was honestly shocking the feelings the singer had put him through.

He’d always thought feelings were stupid, but ever since they’d discovered the fairly new band he’d just been drawn to the singer. Perhaps it was his stature, his looks, voice, who knows. All Ace knew is whenever he looked at him or heard him sing, he got what many would describe as butterflies in his stomach.

It was embarrassing.

“Okay.” After finally feeling his face cool down, he turned to face his gang once again. ”I’m goin’ to let the fact that you read my personal journal without permission slide tonight. Just because I’m in such a good mood and more focused on our plan. But, if you ever do that again or bring it up, I swear I’ll kick alls your asses! Got it?”

“Yes, boss.” The rest of the gang said in unison, though their shit eating grins never left their faces.

“Alright then.” Ace adjusted his shades, “Then let’s head out. It’s time to put our plan into action.”

The gang left their hideout shortly, sneaking through town as they made their way to the venue. Thankfully, most the people in town were at the concert, so that left the streets empty enough for them to travel undetected. After slinking through alleyways and crossing streets hastily, they reached the outskirts of where the concert was being held. 

They crawled up onto the hill that overlooked the venue, each member looking down and observing the scene below. The stage was set up and there was already an opening band performing. They had to be quick, it was only a matter of time before Gorillaz would come out to perform.

“Any sign of those Powerpuff Girls?” Ace asked, eyeing the sky for perhaps a sign of their streaks of light.

“Nope, all ssseems clear. Though, can’t confirm if they aren’t in the crowd or not.” Snake informed him.

“Just keep on lookin’ out for them, then. Me and Billy are going to head down there. Grubber, Arturo, follow close. You know what to do.” Ace informed them as he began to slide down the hill.

Once at the bottom, the gang scurried over near the entrance. There were a couple security guards at the gate, letting people in and checking bags. There were also a few standing near the area in which Ace and Billy had to sneak past. It was time for Grubber and Arturo to do their thing.

“Work your magic.” Ace told them as he pushed the two of them forward.

The pair began to approach the guards at the gate, a loud cry came from Grubber as they got closer. 

“Please, sirs. Can you help us?” Arturo said, holding Grubber’s hand as he continued to fake cry.

“What’s wrong?” Asked one of the guards.

“W-we lost our parents! We can’t find them-” Arturo began, but was cut off as Grubber emitted another loud cry.

“A bit overkill.” Snake said into his walkie talkie.

“Yeah, but look. It’s workin’.” Ace said, pointing at the guards who had been standing off to the side. Grubber’s cries had lured them away, and now left the area wide open for Ace and Billy to make a break for it.

“Go now!” Snake said into the walkie talkie.

Ace and Billy ran as quick as they could, making it safely to the other side. They pressed their backs against the barrier wall and peeked around the corner. Arturo and Grubber were walking off with one of the guards, Ace only hoped they could somehow sneak off and meet up with them soon.

Ace motioned for Billy to follow him as they two made their way toward the spot in the barrier they’d chosen to open. Finally they reached it the secure spot behind the stage. Billy was going to have to bend it backwards enough for them to slip inside.

“Ok, Billy. I’ll help you as much as I can, but this is all you, pal.” Ace told him.

Billy cracked his knuckles and approached the barrier. Ace watched as the strong redhead began to pull back the barrier, the metal bars inching more and more downward. Ace grabbed hold of the bars himself and pulled. Though, he was certain his assistance was nothing compared to Billy’s handywork. Finally, the bars had been pulled far enough to leave a space wide enough for them to pass through. 

“Alright, Snake. Come join us.” Ace informed him into the walkie talkie.

As he was waiting for Snake, Grubber and Arturo came rushing around the corner in their direction.

“Guys! How’d you get away?” Ace asked as he approached them.

“We kicked the guard’s shins and ran.” Arturo told him, followed by Grubber jumping excitedly and blowing some raspberries.

“Not bad.” Ace nodded, then perked up when he saw Snake rushing around the corner now.

“Not good, go in now! They’re after me, man!” Snake called as he ran in their direction, the yells of a few guards could be heard behind him. “They sssaw me sssneak past when I came down the hill!”

“Oh, shit! Go, now!” Ace yelled and picked up Arturo to throw him through the barrier. 

Grubber followed suit while Billy slipped through as quick as he could. Ace made sure they got through before stepping in himself and then waiting at the entrance for Snake.

“Go, Ace!” Snake yelled.

“I’m not leavin’ without you, Snake. We’re all goin’ to see them together!” Ace told him as he extended his hand. 

As soon as Snake was close enough, Ace yanked him through the barrier and joined the rest of the gang. They hid behind the barrier as they heard footsteps running on the other side. Thankfully, they passed by and soon faded into the distance.

Each member exhaled, taking a moment to catch their breath. However, the beginning of “M1 A1” immediately made all of them whip their heads around toward the stage.

“Oh shit, it’s startin’! Come on guys!” Ace yelled as the group began to run for the crowd.

They slipped behind all the backstage instruments, cords, and stereos as they found their way to the crowd. Billy lifted them each one by one into it before squeezing through himself. Ace pushed his way through the crowd, making his way closer to the stage. Eventually, he was stuck between a group of people, but had managed to find a good spot that had a good view of the stage. He looked back to see his gang not too far behind, but his attention was immediately taken by the sound of a familiar voice singing into the mic.

2D stood center stage, tapping his feet and swaying to the beat of the song. Ace removed his shades so he could see him better, it was dark out after all. It seemed unreal that he was now seeing him in person, seeing all of Gorillaz in person. Murdoc stood off to the side shredding on his bass while the young Noodle hopped in place as she played her guitar. Russel sat at his drums, banging away and bobbing his head. A wide smile grew on Ace’s face and he cheered.

It was going to be a great night.

As the band continued to play through their songs, they soon got to one of Ace’s personal favorites. Tomorrow Comes Today, he loved 2D’s voice in that one. When he finally sang the first line, Ace felt goosebumps trail up his spine. Hearing his voice live was a whole other experience compared to the songs from the album. It was raw and intense. However, just as Ace was getting a good look as 2D performed a group of people stood in front of him and blocked his view. 

“Hey! What gives, get out of the way!” Ace yelled, but they didn’t seem to hear him. 

He frowned and crossed his arms. Of course this had to happen as soon as his favorite song started. However, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and he was suddenly lifted up and onto someone’s shoulders. Looking down, he immediately recognized the top of Billy’s redhead. Billy then took the other gang members and lifted them up with his strong arms, smiling at all of them widely. Ace grinned and patted Billy’s head.

“Thanks, Billy.” He called, then turned his attention back to the stage.

Now he had an even greater view. 2D stood at the mic, belting out the lyrics as he began to carry the mic acround stage. Ace watched him with wonder, leaning against his palm as he set his elbow atop Billy’s head. He watched the way 2D moved, he didn’t quite dance like Murdoc and Noodle did, but it was the way he sang into the mic that captured him. He was so passionate, and focused on pleasing the crowd. 

He watched as 2D looked out into the crowd, and even though his eyes were black he could still tell when his eyes settled on him. Ace’s face flushed and he immediately tensed up. 2D continued to look at him for a few more seconds, a smile forming on the blue-haired man’s lips as he did so. Then finally, 2D turned his attention to the people at the foot of the stage as he sang the second chorus.

Ace’s mouth quivered as he smiled like an idiot, 2D had really looked at him and smiled back. He felt Snake nudge his side, and he looked over to find his friend looking at him with a raised brow.

“Sssomeone noticed, ya.” Snake smirked.

“Shut up.” Ace said and pulled Snake’s hat down over his eyes.

However, Ace went right back to swooning over 2D as he sighed with bliss. This concert was already a dream come true for him. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to take his eyes off the singer for the rest of the performance. 

The rest of the concert carried on, the whole gang watching with bright eyes. They’d sing along, dance, and cheer. Finally, they’d reached the last song of the night “Punk”. Even though Ace was sad the concert was now drawing to a close, he couldn’t deny how much he’d enjoyed the night. He’d remember it for the rest of his life.

The group had to adjust where they stood as the crowd moved closer to the stage, jumping and reaching for the band members. Billy eventually found a new place for them stand and they continued on with watching the performance.

“Excuse me? Can you please get down? We can’t see.” A voice called from behind them

Ace turned to see a tall man looking at him. 

“Buzz off, old man. We wants to see the concert too.” Ace told him before turning back around.

“Hey!” A familiar scratchy voice called and Ace froze. 

“That’s no way to speak to our Professor!” A chirpy voice yelled.

Billy turned around, all members looked down to see three little girls all dressed in Gorillaz merch staring up at them with angry expressions. Even though they weren’t dressed in their traditional outfits, it was for sure the Powerpuff Girls.

“Wait a second, that’s the Gangreen Gang!” Blossom called. 

“How did you delinquents get in? No way you could afford tickets.” Buttercup sneered as she crossed her arms.

“Haha, well you see…” Ace began, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You don’t have tickets, do you? You snuck in?” Blossom accused them. 

“That’s against the law!” Bubbles yelled.

“Run.” Ace said into Billy’s ear, and Billy quickly began to make his way through the crowd. 

“Hey! Stop!” Blossom’s voice called.

“Split up! Let’s all meet back up on the hill!” Ace called as he jumped off Billy’s shoulders. 

The gang went their separate ways, Ace making his way out of the crowd. He slipped over a gate barrier as he continued to run, hearing Buttercup’s voice yell from behind him. No way he could out run her, only other choice was to hide. He scurried for the stage, slipping under a curtain that hid the bottom of the stage. Lucky enough for him, the bottom of the stage was spacious and open. As he waited for Buttercup to fly by, he heard above him the band finishing the last song and cheers erupted in response. 

“Dammit, I missed the last song…” Ace grumbled, dragging a hand down his face. 

“Ace! Where’d you go?” Buttercup’s voice called. 

Ace gasped and quickly scurried away in the opposite direction. As he exited from under the stage, he turned a corner and kept running. He had his head turned to make sure Buttercup hadn’t followed him. That was when he made contact with something and went tumbling forward on top of whatever it was.

Ace groaned, then heard whatever it was he’d run into groan under him as well. Lifting his head up, he made eye contact with two round black orbs staring directly at him. His heart almost felt like it was going to stop at that moment when he realized who it was. There, now laying under him, was 2D himself. Staring up at him with a confused look and an agape mouth that revealed his missing teeth.

“Oh… wow.” Ace muttered, face flushing. He then shook his head once he realized the situation he was in. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Shit, here let me…” He continued to stumble over his words as he got off of 2D, taking the man’s hand and pulling him up.

“I can’t express how sorry I am, I didn’t mean to knock you over, shit.” Ace rambled on as he brushed 2D off, quickly retracting his hands when he realized he was touching his idol and celebrity crush. “I-i’m so sorry.”

“Easy, easy, pal. Slow down. Ya did no harm, just knocked me over real good.” 2D assured him, giving him a slight grin.

“Are you sure? You’re not hurt are you? I’d never want to hurt you or nothin’ I mean… I’m such a big fan of your- and Gorillaz too! You guys are amazin’, haha.” Ace felt extremely awkward now, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“Promise, I’m fine.” 2D told him, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. “Who are you, by the way? Are you here for the VIP meet and greet?” 2D asked.

Ace felt sweat rolling down his forehead. He knew if he said no he’d be kicked out by security, or worse, found by the Powerpuff Girls. However, if he said yes, he’d get to hang with his idols. 

It wasn’t exactly a hard choice.

“Y-yes! The VIP meet and greet, that’s exactly what I’m here for.” Ace said with a nod.

“You’re quite early, but no biggie. Just have to deal with us looking all beat and sweaty. C’mon this way.” 2D gestured for him to follow.

“O-okay!” Ace said and followed behind the singer.

This was so unreal, it had to be a dream right? There was no way Ace was currently walking with his celebrity crush and about to meet his favorite band in the world. He honestly wished the rest of his gang could be with him, but part of him was glad they weren’t. There was no way he wanted them to see how beat red and flustered he was at that moment.

2D led him to a door that led into a small room with a few couches. In the room, he saw a shirtless Murdoc sitting back on a couch fanning himself and drinking from a bottle of whiskey, while Russel and Noodle chatted in Japanese eagerly with one another. It was a wonder how Ace’s heart didn’t give out at that very moment.

“What’s this? Meet and greet already?” Murdoc asked, looking Ace over in his slightly tipsy state.

“We ran into each other backstage, literally. Thought there’d be no harm in bringing him here.” 2D informed Murdoc and brought Ace over to sit with him on a couch.

“Well alright, nice to meet ya, kid. What’s your name?” Murdoc asked, leaning forward with a hand extended in his direction.

“A-ace.” Ace stammered, reaching to shake his hand. 

He cringed a little when he felt how sweaty it was, but honestly didn’t care at that moment. He’d just shaken hands with his favorite bass player in the world.

“Murdoc Niccals, though I assume you already knew that.” Murdoc smirked as he leaned back against the couch once again, twirling the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“I’m Russel, and this is-” Russel began, but was cut off when Noodle jumped from the couch and extended her hand in Ace’s face. 

“I’m Noodle!” She said with a wide smile.

Ace chuckled at the young girl and shook her hand. He was properly introduced and it felt amazing. 

“Ya know me, I presume? 2D. Nice to meet ya.” 2D said next to him.

“Yeah, haha. I know all of yous guys.” Ace said as he glanced at 2D. “I’ve been waitin’ to go to this concert for such a long time. It’s literally all I’ve thought about for the past few months. Me and my friends love your music.” Ace told them.

“So, you must be a big fan, huh?” Murdoc asked, “What’s your favorite song?”

“Real big fan! It’s a hard pick, but probably Tomorrow Comes Today.” Ace said. 

“A good choice, I must say.” 2D said with a nod. 

“You play any instruments?” Russel asked.

“I wish! But, can’t exactly afford somethin’ like that at the moment. You guys actually have sort of inspired me to pick up something and play. Though, closest I’ve ever come is starin’ at a few instruments through a shop window, haha.” Ace kinda felt embarrassed when he said that, rubbing his arm as he did so.

“No worries, kid. You look like you have potential. In fact...” Murdoc said, turning around to grab his bass that he had propped against the couch. He then lifted it out in his direction, causing Ace’s eyes to go wide.

“Well, go on. Play us a little something, yeah? El Diablo won’t bite.” Murdoc said, laying the bass down carefully in Ace’s lap.

Ace handled the bass guitar with the utmost care, tracing his fingers over it gently. It was a gorgeous instrument, with signs of use all around it based on the claw marks. He propped it up and held it, looking at each band member one by one. All their eyes were on him and he gulped. He strummed it a few times before deciding to try and play the bassline of “Clint Eastwood”. He could hear it in his head as he fingers traced over the strings, focusing on the chords as he strummed.

It was strange to him, he’d never picked up a bass before yet somehow managed to play out the notes decently. He figured it was thanks to his hours worth of watching their music videos and other performances on the gang’s small television they had at their hangout. He’d recorded them whenever they came on MTV to a couple vcr tapes and would play them back over and over into the night. Out of all the instruments, he had to admit he was mostly captured by the bass’s sound and look.

As he continued to play, his eyes wandered over to 2D who was looking at him with a soft smile and an admiring gaze. It managed to throw him off his game and he quickly ended the song.

“That’s about all I can do at the moment, heh.” Ace said breathlessly, handing the bass back to Murdoc.

“Are you kidding? That was bloody fantastic given you’ve never played before.” Murdoc praised.

“You sure you’ve never played an instrument before? Cause you looked like a natural with that thing.” 2D told him as he patted him on the back.

“With a little more practice, I think you could really learn to be a great bass player.” Russel told him.

“You got talent!” Noodle said, smiling widely up at him.

“Geez, you guys are all way too kind. Maybe one day… but I can’t anytime soon. My gang comes first.” Ace told them, blushing slightly.

“Gang?” Murdoc asked.

“Yeah, my gang, boys, friends. I call them many things. They came with me to the concert tonight. This concert means everythin’ to us.” Ace leaned forward and held his hands together. “I’m sort of their leader, so I gotta look out for them. Gotta make sure they’re fed and all that. S’hard when you live on the streets, basically.” 

“Oh, I see…” Murdoc’s voice trailed off.

“You sound like a good man, Ace.” 2D told him.

“Yeah, looking after a gang like that can be tough. Trust me, I look after these three on a daily basis.” Russel said, gesturing toward the rest of the Gorillaz members. 

“Hey, I thought I was the “leader-look-after-everyone-guy”.” Murdoc sneered.

“Muds, you’re more like a man baby who gives occasional decent suggestions and throws a tantrum every now and then.” Russel said, glaring at him.

“I’m a what!?” Murdoc hollered. 

Ace heard 2D chuckle next to him and he turned to look at him.

“It’s true.” 2D whispered.

Ace couldn’t help but chuckle now, leaning back as he watched the band bicker with one another. He was seeing a side of them he was certain not everyone got to see, they were like family. Similar to his own gang. In a way it was sweet, then he remembered… his gang! They were out there somewhere probably waiting for him. 

“It was really great to meet you guys, but I have to get goin’ here unfortunately.” Ace told them, standing up from the couch. “I have to get back to my gang. It sounds bad, but they don’t exactly know that I’m here.”

“Oh, going behind their back to meet us, eh? Sneaky. Well, no worries. We’ll escort you out. It was a pleasure meeting a handsome, talented young man as yourself. Keep playing and you may be as good as I am one day.” Murdoc told him, stumbling a bit as he stood. The effects of the alcohol were clearly showing.

“Thank you, Murdoc. That really means a lot… though, I’m not sure when that’ll happen again. Don’t exactly have a job or a means of getting an instrument without… breaking the law.” Ace told him.

“Why? That’s how I got most my instruments back in the day- oof!” Murdoc began but was prodded in the side by Russel.

“Work hard, Ace. That’s how you’ll be successful. I’m sure one day you’ll be able to play again. We really do wish the best for you. You seem like a good person,” Russel set his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. “Keep that way.” 

“Okay…” Ace was honestly at a loss of words, but smiled warmly at the drummer.

“Now let’s go. We gotta head out of here soon ourselves and get on the road!” Murdoc announced and threw his arms around 2D and Ace to lead them out of the room.

Ace walked with the band as they all headed out together toward the exit of the venue. Ace kept glancing at all the band members as they walked together, his smile only growing wider as he realized the situation he was in. Here he was, walking with his favorite band. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night.

“Listen, Ace.” Murdoc’s voice made Ace perk up. “I know a guy here in Townsville, runs a shop downtown. Called “Roonie’s Music Magic.” You tell him Murdoc sent ya, and to give ya a bass on my tab.”

“W-wait, what?” Ace was a little taken back by the offer. “You serious?”

“Dead serious. I want to see how far you can go. I don’t want talent like yours going to waste, ya hear?” Murdoc said, prodding his chest.

“Yeah, sure. I just… it’s unexpected, that’s all.” Ace told him.

“Don’t make a big deal outta it, just a kind gesture from ol Murdey.” Murdoc praised himself.

“Funny, wish he treated us that kindly.” Russel huffed.

‘Will you shush!?” Murdoc turned. “Always you and the insults…”

As Murdoc bickered with Russel, 2D came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Take the offer while you can, he’s only ever this “generous” when he’s drunk.” 2D whispered in his ear.

“Noted. Thanks.” Ace replied, chuckling slightly.

“I’m going to lead him out of the venue, guys. You head back and start packing up so we can get ready to board the bus.” 2D told the others.

“C’mon, Muds.” Russel said, pushing the man in the direction of the stage.

“Hands off! I can walk myself there.” Murdoc said, stumbling his way over to the stage.

“Bye bye, Ace!” Noodle said as she tugged on the gangster’s sleeve.

“Bye, Noodle. Stay awesome.” Ace told her, waving down at her.

“Heh, I’m always awesome.” She said with a grin then ran off to go join Russel and Murdoc. 

“She’s a cute kid. Wish we had more like her around.” Ace said, thinking back to his hatred for the Powerpuff Girls.

“She really is something special.” 2D nodded. “Now let’s get you outta here and back to your gang.” 2D told him and began walking toward the exit once again.

Ace joined him by his side, both quiet as they walked together. 2D had his hands in his back pockets as he walked, staring off at the city before them. Ace, however, could only look at 2D as they continued on. His eyes trailed over every inch of him, knowing it’d probably be the only time in his life he’d ever get to. His hair looked so much softer in person, his eyes reflected the city lights like stars, and his face… was gorgeous. 

Ace smiled slightly and looked down at his shoes now. 

Once they reached the gated entrance, Ace waved at 2D before getting ready to leave.

“Ace?” 2D asked.

“Yes?” Ace stopped, looking back at him curiously.

“You’re not a VIP, are ya?” 2D asked with a smirk.

“... No.” Ace admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. 

“Could tell, you didn’t have the lanyard or badge or nothin.” 2D told him.

“Yeah, sorry… I was really runnin’ from a couple of enemies of mine and ended up here. I’m… sorry for lyin’.” Funny, he’d rarely ever apologized to anyone these days. However, given the fact it was his idol he guessed that was the reason why.

“No worries, yeah? I’m kinda glad it was you. Most the time we get people who’re screaming or are out of their minds, but you… you’re different.” 2D told him.

“How?” Ace asked.

“Jus’ the kinda energy I get from ya. I can tell you’re just a good guy with a good heart. Fun to be around, chill. Not a lot of those ‘round these days.” 2D told him.

Ace’s mouth was slightly agape, completely taken back by the praise from the singer. They’d only just met but he already thought that of him? 

Uh oh… there were those butterflies again.

“That means alot to me, 2D. Thank you. You’re a good guy too, thank you for not ratting me out.” Ace said, smiling at him embarrassingly.

“No problem, really. Head hurts just a lil, that’s all.” 2D winked at him.

“I am truly sorry bout that. Though, maybe not too sorry…” Ace told him.

“Why’s that?” 2D asked, genuinely curious.

“Cause I got to meet you.” Ace told him, looking up at him with a soft smile.

2D’s own lips formed a sweet smile, looking down at the young gangster with an admiration he rarely felt for others. Ace continued to stare back at him, unable to look away. He wished the moment could last forever, but he knew he was going to have to say goodbye.

“You take care, Dee. Good luck to the rest of your guys’ tour. And thank Murdoc for me when he’s sober.” Ace said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Will do, you take care too, alright? You and your gang.” 2D told him.

Ace nodded and then waved. 2D smiled at him one last time and then turned around to head back to the stage. Ace stood there watching him leave, sighing blissfully to himself as he did so. He was going to miss them. 

Once 2D was finally out of sight, Ace finally turned around to head out of the venue. He headed for the hill where the gang had been beforehand, and found them all huddled seemingly waiting for him to return.

“Ace! You didn’t get captured!” Snake cried, running up to Ace happily.

“We thought they got you!” Billy said, hugging Ace and crying against him.

“Ah, no! I’m fine Billy, really, please you’re crushin’ me…” Ace choked out. 

Billy set him down, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“What happened, Ace? Why did you take so long to get back?” Arturo asked.

“Well…” Ace looked down the hill at the stage now far in the distance. “I sorta… may have… accidentally met Gorillaz.”

“You what!?” The gang all yelled in unison.

“Please tell us! Please please please!” Billy begged.

“What did they say? What did they do!?” Snake asked, smiling widely.

Grubber was hopping up and down excitedly, and Ace couldn’t help but laugh. He looked up at the sky, recalling everything that had just happened. He’d really met his favorite band in the world, talked to them, maybe even have bonded with them… He even got to meet his celebrity crush. They even gave him an opportunity to pursue his dream of playing an instrument if he wanted to in the future. He'd have to stop by that shop real soon. After that meeting… he felt more inspired than ever to do just that.

“Where do I even start, you guys...?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple fic idea I had! hope you enjoy!


End file.
